Yellow Horse and Black Bear's true identities
Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD: So, Yellow Horse and Black Bear's true identities have to revealed today, So I sent Ottanuha and Onuwahi to do the job. Ottanuha: So, This is Yellow Horse and Black Bear's house. Onuwahi: It is, so we must fill water in their rooms Ottanuha. Ottanuha: Indeed, but where do we it. Onuwahi: I suggest the Kitchen. Ottanuha: Yea well, I suggest we get it from the bathroom. Onuwahi: Wait a minute, I've got it, I will get water from the bathroom, while you go get water from the kitchen. Ottanuha: Very Well, We got two Giant Buckets. let's go. split up. (Ottanuha gets water from the kitchen while Onuwahi gets water from the bathroom.) Ottanuha: Alright, we got 10 buckets full of water. Onuwahi: Very good Ottanuha. now let's fill their rooms with water before Yellow Horse and Black Bear get home. and when Black Bear goes to his room, the house will flood all over the them and wash both Black Bear and Yellow Horse's identities will revealed when their colors wash off. Ottanuha: Good idea, but we need to empty their rooms first! Onuwahi: Very well. (Ottanuha fills water from the bucket to Black Bear's room while Onuwahi fills water from the bucket to Yellow Horse's room.) Ottanuha: Mission completed. Oh no, Yellow Horse and Black Bear are coming! we better hide! Onuwahi: Good idea. (Ottanuha and Onuwahi hide behind the couch.) Yellow Horse: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You've got nowhere to go Black Bear! I'm so crazy! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Black Bear: Woah woah woah woah Yellow Horse, just calm down you idiot. Yellow Horse: No, I will not calm down! and stop lying to Yellow Horse! you are so grounded! get in your room now, or else you will die in my teeth! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Black Bear: Oh why wouldn't Yellow Horse calm down? I'm not lying! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die! Yellow Horse: Oh, is that so? Well then I'm going to my room! Onuwahi: Here comes the flood! Black Bear: Oh no, Why is my room filled water? I'm afraid I will open the door and see. Well, here goes. Yellow Horse: Oh my god, My room is filled with water? that's strange, If I open the door, the house will flood. Well, here goes. (Yellow Horse and Black Bear open their doors to see water coming out of their rooms) Yellow Horse and Black Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ottanuha: We'd better get out of here! Onuwahi: Run from the flood! (The house floods and explodes as Ottanuha and Onuwahi escape and Yellow Horse and Black Bear spew out of it. and then they saw the Yellow and Black dyes come off from them to reveal...) Yellow Horse: Oh no, The house is destroyed! and my Yellow color has gone off! Black Bear: Oh no, The house is destroyed! and my Black color has gone off! Oh my god, This could mean.... Yellow Horse and Black Bear: We are Joey and Paul Now! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Onuwahi: That's right, your identities have been revealed! Paul (Black Bear): Wait, Ottanuha? Onuwahi? How did you find us out? Ottanuha: Good question, It was long ago when you guys were jumping in Black Water and Yellow Water. Onuwahi: Yes, back then you guys were criminals and you've gone by your names, Yellow Horse and Black Bear, Since 2010, you were going crazy making videos out of yourselves with David Young, Then you remained being human-turned-animals for life. Paul (Black Bear): So we disguised ourselves as Yellow Horse and Black Bear all time since 2010. Joey (Yellow Horse): I guess we're not very good video makers aren't we? Ottanuha: No, you aren't, but now that you're Joey and Paul again, I already called the police! (Police sirens were heard) Officer Scooter: Ah, what's is the mean of this? Ottanuha: We've heard anything Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD has said about these two madmen. We flooded the house with water and then the animal colors washed right off and now Black Bear and Yellow Horse have been revealed to be Joey and Paul! Officer Scooter: Ah, So you're Joey and Paul? Well I think so, You have gone crazy on Vyond since 2010. and you better have a good excuse! Joey and Paul: But officer, we can explain.... Officer Scooter: No no no, No explanations you two! For this, you are under arrest! Get in the Police Car now! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD